


Questions

by SoupShue



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupShue/pseuds/SoupShue
Summary: because I was feeling poetic and introspective, and sometimes you just gotta let it out. Kay?





	Questions

The world is full of questions

of hows and whys and whens

of mysteries and mesmers and 

something round the bend

The world is full of shadows

and hazy almost-theres

of fog and mist and wind tossed spray

and "Seek me if you dare"

The world is full of whispers

murmurs in the dark

discontented mutterings

and shouts just for a lark

We muddle through the deep expanse 

of things we'll never know

and struggle to find meaning in 

this strangetide ebb and flow

How fragile life is as we look

for armor and defense 

to shore up all our blind spots 

and protect our picket fence

Uncertain every heartbeat and

precious every breath

how delicate the balance is

between full life and death

Many seek to thwart great death

and fear his looming cloak 

battling the certainty

that one day they'll croak

These passionate resistors

who will scramble to the end

and want to be immortal 

and cling tight to what has been

How jealously they guard their days

and miserly their time

for to them life's not a circle

but a long, long, bolded line

But I myself, I am content

with knowing there's an end

that my days are numbered

and I shall count good death a friend

I am content with mystery

uncertainty and why?

for the unseen is beautiful

and tempts us all to try

Too many of us slip through life

exist just day to day

near comatose and yawning

as days drain fast away

Life is precious, dense, and fleet

full of pain and joy and light

the bitter and the sweet 

to take as one can and might

and this is as it should be,

for whatever's next

whatever may or might be 

in journey and in rest


End file.
